Throughout the Years
by xReadItAndWeepx
Summary: All I know of love I learned from you. Taiora. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon _or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **This is something different than I usually write; I wanted to try something new. This is a Taiora one-shot.

* * *

"_If I know what love is, it is because of you."-Herman Hesse _

**

* * *

**

**I. **_"When we were little I used to wish that you were my sister because then I'd get to see you all the time."_

Yagami Taichi grinned as he hit his best friend Takenouchi Sora with a snowball. She took it full in the face and spent a minute spluttering for air as he strained his sides with laughter. His mirth was short lived however as the little red-head quickly served him a face-full of snow.

He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

There was no telling how epic their snowball fight would get until her father called her name to tell her it was time to go. The two young friends shared disappointed looks and hugged.

"Bye, Taichi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sora." With that, she was gone.

The park suddenly felt much emptier to Taichi now that Sora had left it.

**

* * *

**

**II. **_"I always wanted you to be my first kiss."_

Eleven year old Sora could not remember being more embarrassed than she was right at this moment.

Sure, if she tried hard enough she could probably think of a few moments she would rather not recall. But it was difficult at the moment to think straight as she stared at her equally embarrassed best friend.

They were standing under mistletoe.

If it had just been her and Taichi alone in the room she would have no problem giving him a friendly peck on the cheek or something. However, all their friends were there, egging them on, so she had gotten performance anxiety.

Taichi had no such problem.

He mumbled a short apology to her before he pressed his lips softly to hers. It was rushed and fumbled as neither had kissed someone before and was over much to soon for her liking.

Despite their kiss's inadequacy she would always remember it.

**

* * *

**

**III. **_"I was so worried about you when you and Yamato broke up. You were so sad…"_

Taichi found Sora sitting in a secluded stairwell at their school. She had headphones on and was sketching something in her notebook. He had heard from one of her tennis teammates that Yamato had broken up with her.

He had ran all over the school, searching everywhere he thought she would be, and now he had finally found her.

She didn't glance up as he approached her or make any other gesture that she knew he was there.

He quietly sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug.

They sat there without either speaking or moving for a long time.

**

* * *

**

**IV. **_"Ok, I'll admit it. I was jealous when you were dating Mimi."_

Her best friends were dating each other. She should be happy for them.

_She should have been happy for them. _

Instead all she could feel at the moment was rage as Mimi stood on tip-toes to kiss Taichi. Her fists clenched as Taichi wrapped his arms around Mimi's thin model waist to deepen their contact.

She had to fight the urge to rip Mimi's head off.

**

* * *

**

**V. **_"This is going to sound really sappy and girly but when you told me that you were in love with me…I felt complete."_

Taichi wondered if he had misheard Sora.

It was possible; they were sitting in a crowded club listening to a band playing. The music was so loud that they both practically had to shout to hear each other despite only sitting across a table from each other.

It was impossible that she had confessed her love to him.

It was impossible.

Then why did she suddenly look crestfallen as he stared at her without responding? He leaned closer to her and took in her flushed face, her lowered eyes, and her new interest at the table's pattern.

Takenouchi Sora was in love with him.

Something in his chest felt lighter at the realization.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was forced to look at him.

"I'm in love with you, too."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review. Constructive criticism accepted.


End file.
